To Kill Urahara later after the mission
by SomeWhereFarOff
Summary: The 10th division's captain and fukutaichou was asigned a mission in the human world. They asked Urahara to make them their giga, but something went wrong. What's this! Hitsugaya a girl? Matsumoto with no breast? Geez...
1. Chapter 1

**SWOF: lol...I was bored and wanted to test it out. For Hitsugaya to be a girl . Tell me what you think. I have nothing more to say**

Hitsugaya scowled as he walked to the "principles" office, tugging at his skirt every step. Matsumoto tailing along, once in a while looking down at her chest then sighing unhappily.

"This is all that damn Kisuke's fault" Hitsugaya said, his footsteps louder.

Matsumoto sighed again.

"Will you quit that" he snapped at his fukutaichou.

"Gomen taichou….it's just that" she trailed again as she looked her chest which was flat. "I don't feel safe without them here" she pointed at her flat chest and gave a wail.

"And you don't think I feel comfortable in these" he growled as he muttered what sounded something like, 'I'll freeze Kisuke's ass.'

"Well they aren't that bad, did you see the way that boy looked at you" she said, stop looking at her chest.

"I would have killed him if he stared at me for more than a second" Hitsugaya muttered darkly as the scene replayed in his head.

"Hm…" she hummed as she smoothed out her uniform. "Oh taichou, stop ranting. You'll have to act like a girl, dress like a girl, eat like a girl and go into the same bathroom like a girl."

"You know you'll have to act more like a guy too….Stop staring at you're chest" Hitsugaya whispered the last part as they made it to the door that read, 'Principle'.

"But taichou…you have bigger breasts then me" she wiped a fake tear.

"Well guys aren't suppose to have breast…these things are in the way" he said, uncrossing his arms. "Plus, the uniform is too tight…ugh it makes me sick."

"Come on taichou, where's you're feminine side" Matsumoto nudged her taichou in the ribs.

"I don't have one…"

"Oh come on…every man has a feminine side" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"What's worst is that our shinigami forms are also a change of gender" he said, ignoring his fukutaichou and knocked on the door.

Matsumoto shushed. Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest, hoping to cover it. There was a moment of silence when the door opened.

"Good morning!" a women in her twenties opened the door with a wide cheerful grin. "You must be the transfer students…please take a seat" she opened the door wider, leading the two to the desk in the middle. "I hope you don't mind…it's a little messy" she said as she pushed aside some paperwork.

"Yep" chirped Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya kicked her, 'Guy' his mouth formed when the principle wasn't looking. Matsumoto gave an apologetic look, 'right'.

"Okay let's see…aha found it" she opened a yellow document folder. "Matsumoto Riku" Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows. "and Hitsugaya Shiro" at this Hitsugaya almost burst but was elbowed by a cheerful Matsumoto.

"Yeah…that's us" she said.

"Great then we can get started."

"I'm tired" Hitsugaya flopped on the bed in their apartment. "Can you stop singing in the shower…that's not what a guy would do" and immediately the singing stopped.

The sound of water stopped, and Matsumoto emerged fully dressed. "You know taichou…you need to learn some rules in being a girl" Matsumoto sat on the edge of her bed. "Besides, Urahara-san said it would take some time to fix it. Apparently the giga had a strange…problem and it affected our souls when we emerged with them. We should start on working on your smiles taichou."

Hitsugaya grunted.

"I bought some clothes for you taichou" she picked a blue plastic bag from under her bed. "I know that you don't like the human world, while being stuck as a girl, but I found a few jeans and only 3 to 4 skirts" she added hopefully to cheer up the mood.

"Matsumoto"

"Yes" her eyes shined with delight, mini fox ears appeared on her head

"Why do you think we were sent on this mission?"

"Oh" the ears disappeared. "Well, they didn't really give out that much information if you ask me. They just said hollows were on the loose" she to flopped on the bed. "But it's not really in my position to think what should be done."

"I guess" Hitsugaya said, pulling the covers over his shoulder. "Well…night."

"Night." He heard the soft reply.

Soon enough he was lulled to sleep by the soft breathing of Matsumoto.

"Remember what I taught you taichou" Matsumoto said as they walked to school.

Her strawberry blonde hair, now short, and crystal blue eyes look at the freshmen and seniors around them. Matsumoto would have made a good-looking man if he wasn't really a she and was Hitsugaya's fukutaichou.

"Right…" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

His unusual hair color made him stand out. '_I told you to dye it' his fukutaichou said. 'How can hair die' he said, mistaking the words. 'Why couldn't you change the color' 'because…I don't want to' he told her stubbornly._

"That last thing I want is to attract attention" Hitsugaya glared at the same boy he met a few days back.

"Remember you're classes?" Matsumoto asked as they entered.

"Who are you? My mother?"

"But I can't be…I'm a 'man' now" she said humorously. "Oh! There's my homeroom…see you Shiro-chan!" she waved with a smile.

"How can you have a sense of humor at a time like this?" as he too spotted his homeroom.

"Settle down" the teacher said as the last kid filed in and the bell rang. "Today we have something very interesting. A transfer student in the middle of the semester" he said as a murmur of excited voice rang through the crowd.

"Neh neh, Echizen did you here that" Horio said to the prince of tennis.

"hm…"

"Oy! Are you even listening to me, Echizen?" Horio's face inches away from Echizen's.

"Yeah I heard you" Ryoma finally answered.

"Aren't you excited" Horio said, literally jumping from his seat.

"Not really…." Ryoma continued his staring outside on the tennis courts.

Ryoma didn't really care, as he continued to stare outside. But was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard gasps. Ryoma's eyes landed on a pretty, in his opinion, white haired girl. She was at least one inch shorter than him. Her unusual white hair and aqua blue eyes stood out, a frown plastered on her face. For the first time, Ryoma thought, but objected, that he was in love or to put it in a Ryoma way, second to tennis.

Hitsugaya's classes went from one to another, meeting Matsumoto once or twice in the halls. Finally the bell for lunch rang. Hitsugaya sat at the last row of the column of tables. There were others there, but decided to ignore them and eat. He was soon later joined by a cheerful 'Riku'.

"Ohayo Shiro-chan" she sat across from him. "How were your classes" as she started to make conversation. "Make any… new friends?" she added a wink.

"No" he said curtly, sipping his milk.

"Oh" she said disappointed. "Well at least I made a couple of friends" she pulled out several piece of paper with phone numbers on them.

The shorter of the two raised a snowy eyebrow.

"Right……"

"Anyways, I've heard that Ryuzaki Sumire works as a coach here. We need to pay her a visit" she stuffed the paper in her bag again.

"Where did you get this information" he said suspiciously.

"Oh! There's this one guy in one of my classes. He's in the tennis club, I think his name was Eiji" Matsumoto shrugged it off.

"I see…Ryuzaki Sumire. Was once a fukutaichou in the 4th division, but was sent to the human world without her shinigamis powers. Because of this she grew like any normal human would. She still has the ability to see hollows and spirits though…" he said, as if reading from a book. "They also said that someone is showing a small amount of reiatsu."

"Interesting…"

"They want me to take Ryuzaki back to Soul Society, or Kisuke at least. The reiatsu, all I know is that it belonged to a male. Probably in that tennis club that you talked about."

The last of the tennis club members left, only leaving the Seigaku regulars. The sun was still up and shining. The Seigaku regulars, unlike usual, were talking. They were sitting in a circle on the tennis courts, orders by their coach and captain.

"Why are we sitting in a circle instead of playing tennis?" asked the acrobatic player, Eiji.

"Don't know, captain's order" Echizen gulped down the last of his ponta.

"Why don't we play a game?" the sadistic Fuji asked, his smile never changing.

"No thanks"

"I'm out"

"Sorry"

"Shh…."

The regulars went quiet until….

"Echizen!!" Horio ran towards them followed by Sakuno, Katsuo and Kachiro. "They…." Horio took deep breathes, having ran all the way there.

"They who?" Eiji bounced while Oishi held him back.

"I over heard those new students. They…they were talking about meeting Ryuzaki-sensei"

Everyone went back to their seats, clearly uninterested.

"You guys aren't interested?" Horio asked disbelieving.

"Nothing is wrong with seeing the coach" Momoshiro laid on his back, gazing at the clouds. "Besides, it might not be our problem."

The gate opened with a creak and voices follow.

"I told you she wasn't here" a female voice said, angered.

"Well you'll never know taichou" a male voice replied, and he came to a halt.

There was a moment of silence when the regulars caught site of the other two.

"Ahh!" Eiji pointed a finger at taller one. "Matsumoto" he jumped while shaking her hand. "What are you doing here?"

The others, clearly confused looked at him with curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing. Hi Fuji-kun" she waved at the sadistic.

He waved back smiling.

"Hello Riku"

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya started but was ignored when she continued to speak.

"So…you guys in the tennis club?" she asked, scanning them over.

"Yes. I heard that you were looking for Ryuzaki-sensei, but she's not here right now" Fuji answered. "You want to wait for her until she comes?"

"No…we rather--"

"Sure, thanks" Matsumoto dragged a reluctant Hitsugaya to a free bench.

Hitsugaya glared when he caught site of a certain person.

"It's you!" Momoshiro cried while pointing his finger at him. "It's you…"

"Oh…" Hitsugaya glared.

"Do you two know eachother?" Inui, scaring everyone asked.

"No…" Momo chose his words carefully. "We met by chance. Talked a little" he glared at this point. "She said that tennis looked 'uninteresting'" he gave an exasperated sigh. "She didn't even know what it is!"

Silence fell.

"Che…I bet I can beat you without even trying" Hitsugaya, experienced tennis once and found it easy.

'_Taichou?' 'Yes Matsumoto?' Hitsugaya munched on a sushi. Today there were eating out, tomorrow was the same and the day after tomorrow would be the same too. 'Why can't I ask Urahara-san to give me…breast' Matsumoto begin took look at her chest. 'Matsumoto…didn't I tell you, early in the morning to stop worrying about that?" Hitsugaya stressed out every word. 'Yes but….well you don't understand the female mind taichou' 'I don't think the female mind has minds like yours' he sipped his tea. 'Taichou you're so mean' she cried, biting on her napkin. 'Men can't have breast, Matusmoto' he made a disgusted face. 'If Kisuke really did then…might as well change you're whole body. Heck we wouldn't even be in these gigas in the first place!'_

_There was utter silence. 'I wonder if they have any sake here taichou…' 'I don't think you're aloud to drink it Matsumoto…' 'Really?' 'Really' the clanking of cups were the only sounds. 'Maybe I should ask Uraha--' 'Matsumoto!!' 'Okay, okay I get it. Geez, you really need a feminine side taichou. Some people might think you have-' 'Matsumoto!!!' _

_Hitsugaya sighed as he paid for the damage they done. They then walked in utter silence, not noticing their cell phone ringing._


	2. Chapter 2 Updated

"Don't mind Momoshiro" Ryuzaki said when they arrived at her office. "He's been cranky for sometime" she added with a sigh.

"I don't care" Hitsugaya said. "He gets on my nerves" Hitsugaya huffed once she sat down in one of the unoccupied chair.

"Oh taichou…stop being a sissy" Matsumoto laughed.

A comfortable silence surrounded them.

"Have you notice" Matsumoto stated.

"Noticed?" Ryuzaki opened one closed eye.

"Yeah I have Matsumoto" Hitsugaya flung her white hair dramatically. "We sensed more reiatsu flare up" Hitsugaya who lost her sarcasm, became serious.

"Oh?" The coach raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said there was only one."

"Yes, there was only one when the sensed it. But I suspect that the reiastu are building up and when it's strong enough, we'll be able to sense it" Shiro-chan confirmed. "The problem is we don't know how many there are going to be. Another one is, I sense one some blocks away."

"Does that mean we have to move to that school?" Matsumoto asked, curious. "Cause, we have to identify who it is, incase a hollow comes. We can't do it if someone from other schools flare up, they might attract the hollows attention" he said.

"That's true" Ryuzaki nodded. "One of you guys could go over there, transfer I mean" Ryuzaki eyed the white haired petite girl, who was look at a map.

"But, but, I don't want to" Matsumoto whined.

"No one is going to make you Matsumoto" the genius said, eyes wandering from street to street on the map. "Well, only me that is...there" Hitsugaya pointed.

They gathered around Ryuzaki's table.

"Humph" Ryuzaki smirked. "This is going to be fun" she said amused.

"Why do you say that" Matsumoto asked.

"Because, your 'taichou' pointed at Hyoutei" she grinned. "And I got a clue who might that reiatsu belong to" her grin widen as the two shinigami watched her. "You might want to visit their coach, Sakaki after school."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

The white haired taichou walked in the direction to Hyoutei when the bell rang. It was akward since they revisited the principle's office and told the story of how Hitsugaya Shiro had to transfer to Hyoutei, due to some 'family business' and she didn't argue with that.

"Why am I the one that has to move" Shiro glared at the fence.

Dressed in a comfortable pair of shirt and shorts, Hitsugaya cursed them for uniforms. Matsumoto Riku was still dressed in the Seishun Gakuen uniform.

"Because taichou" Matsumoto wagged his index finger. "I have 'friends' over here, and don't you want to get away from Momoshiro" Matsumoto did have a point, Hitsugaya admitted grudgingly.

"Whatever" Hitsugaya muttered, "I'm giving you ten times the paperwork" she smirked at her fukutaichou's face.

Priceless.

"So what have you found about Sakaki" her tone became serious again.

"Right" Matusmoto shuffled through his bag, bits of paper flew out with phone numbers on them. "Sakaki was in the 11th division, 3rd seat if you ask" Matusmoto read. "He was sent to the human world because" he paused for dramatic effects, but got no reaction what so ever. "He somehow got involved with Urahara that time."

"Is that so..." Hitsugaya had a thoughtful expression. "We're here" she said, standing in the front gates.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

"Buchou" a member of Hyoutei's tennis club said.

Very few were still left at the tennis courts, training: A couple of members, the Hyoutei regulars, and the buchou himself.

"What" Sakaki said, expressionless he stared at the boy.

"There are two people outside that want to talk to you. One of them was wearing the Seishun Gakuen uniform" at his last statement all eyes turned to him. "They weren't the Seigaku regulars though. They actually looked new around here."

"Tell them I'm busy" Sakaki said without hesitation.

"But they said it was important" the tennis played flinched when his buchou glared.

Sasaki closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples.

"Bring them here" he said frustrated, he just couldn't have a normal day.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Atobe-sama watched as his buchou picked up his cell phone and the next moment he was at the gates. He gave Atobe-sama a nod before exiting at a steady pace.

Atobe-sama continued their training until the destinated time.

"Dinner at my house" Atobe-sama said, after his snap.

And all of this was going through Atobe-sama's pov.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

"They don't know do they" when Sakaki arrived after the phone call, the 10th division taichou got down to the point.

"Not yet" unlike Sumire, Sakaki had his shinigami powers.

"Good, because Sumire said it would be best if I told them when the time is right" Hitsugaya rolled her eyes, said it in somewhat a whisper.

"I see" Sakaki whose face was expressionless managed a frown. "Want me to take you to dinner" he said when Riku's stomache growled.

"Sure" Riku said. "We don't know how to cook" he grinned sheepishly. "And taichou's cooking is horrible" he added and earned a glare.

At that moment Atobe-sama decided to grace them with his presence, the regulars behind him.

"Buchou" Atobe nodded while Sakaki nodded back.

Atove looked the strangers over. A pretty white haired, petite girl and a handsome orange haired guy.

"This is Hitsugaya Shiro and Matsumoto Riku. You won't mind them for staying for dinner will you?" Atobe-sama gave them his trademark smirk.

"Of course not" Atobe approached a nervous looking Shiro. "Atobe Keigo" he bowed.

Matsumoto would have laugh for it not his taichou's glare, when she bowed back.

Hitsugaya scanned the regulars until her eyes landed on a brunette haired guy, Shishido, if she remembers correctly. He blushed, but grinned at her when they locked eyes.

Bingo.

**SWOF: To all those that like Hina/Hitsu I'll try to squeeze her in, but it might have to be in the end. I'm not really of a fan of that, but it's not my opinion to judge who likes what couple. So she might be at the end, but in here their relationship isn't going to go that far like maybe hugging but no farther than that also, it seems that half of my story was cut off...**


End file.
